


Why Not Keep Going?

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Antonio have continued to flirt back and forth. Then Kevin gets the seat at Renault, Antonio has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is Hope Gone, Or Just Hiding?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323868) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I've wanted to continue something in this vein for a while. Kevin getting the seat gives me an excuse to do that. I got enough good feedback on the previous fic I did with this ship, so why not do another?

Kevin wasn’t usually good at being the bigger man. For the longest time he responded emotionally first, rationally second. He shared that with his dad. The past year he felt like his dad had all those years ago, racing could be strange like that, Kevin knew other racers who had parallels with their parents. He’d even talked to a few of them about the feelings he’d had over the past year. While it had helped, he was still hurt over how it had happened.

Kevin knew something had to give. It was the same thing with Sergio Perez the year before and then it had been him. He understood it from a business standpoint, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. It was one of those things that “happened.” With as much as it hurt to be cut from McLaren, it didn’t compare to the relief that Kevin felt when he got the call from newly branded Renault.

Sure, it was a little sad that his “second chance” came at the expense of Pastor, but Kevin was still excited. Pastor had been nice to him in 2014, even if Pastor was more apt to take risks than the rest of the drivers on the grid. He knew of Jolyon and they had briefly met each other at a party or two, but they’d never quite raced against each other, since Kevin had hopped over GP2 and straight into Formula 1.

The first message he got was again from Antonio. They’d kept in more constant contact after the DTM test in December and while they hadn’t hung out since then, they had sent a few pictures back and forth. Kevin was happy to see Antonio tweeting his support after it was officially announced.

“I knew you would land somewhere this year bro and I was right.” The message also included the thumbs up, bicep and applause emojis. “You were right, again.” Kevin can’t help but laugh after sending that response. Antonio was usually right. While it would’ve been nice to race against Antonio again, in DTM instead of a lower series, Kevin was happy to be where he was. He knew it was going to be tough, but he was satisfied.

His phone chimes again “Want to make a detour through Portugal after Paris? To see my wonderful face?” He’d set a special tone for Antonio, and this time he was glad he was by himself in mom’s place. Antonio had also sent a photo of him in just his skivvies, in a bathroom mirror. With a sharp intake of breath, Kevin sets down his glass of water and hurriedly starts typing.

“I’ll let you know by tonight!” Kevin adds the heart eyes emoji to the end of the message. They had gotten into some light make outs and grinding when they were younger, and had some fluff in December, but this seemed more serious than that. Kevin had never received or sent so many pictures to someone before these last two almost three months.

Kevin gets up from the bar stool to go over to the documents that had been sent over the day before; they had his schedule for Renault for the next few days. He was leaving in the morning to Paris from Copenhagen, thankfully on a direct flight and in a private jet as well. Training was starting to ramp up too, he had just over a month to fully be ready, but didn’t have as much work as he had originally thought, since he had been training harder since the beginning of December.

Pulling the schedule sheet out, he opens up his email to contact the assistant who was dealing with the plane schedule. Quickly typing out a message asking if he could get a flight to Lisbon, instead of Copenhagen and that he’d take care of the plane to his home after that, Kevin hopes that he’ll get a response soon. He wants to explore this situation with Antonio, to see if they’ll get somewhere with this.

Knowing that a watched phone usually doesn’t ding, he gets up to clean up the kitchen from the meal his trainer had sent him home with. His mom was out for the night and wasn’t due back until almost midnight. She was taking him to the airport in the morning, seeing as his dad was in the states, giving feedback to a race that had happened the week before.

Setting the dishes to dry on the rack, Kevin walks back to the couch in the living area. Right as he grabs the remote for the TV, his email notification goes off. “Well that was quick,” Kevin thinks to himself. The email is short: “You’ve got it Kevin! Hope your flight here goes well, see you in the afternoon!”

Kevin was going to meet some of the team in the afternoon and then go to dinner with them, to get his key passes and codes for some of the things he needs before going to Enstone. He wouldn’t get to try them out yet, but it was very exciting. It reminded him of two years ago. Kevin was hopeful this year would be different. Closing the email, and opening up the messages folder, Kevin quickly types to Antonio.

“Is three days enough? As long as we can get some light training in, I’m good to come. I’ll get the flight time tomorrow afternoon and tell you then.” Kevin hits send and leans back on the couch, setting the phone on his lap. Things were coming up Kevin; he was back racing, he had a romantic interest and he was no longer moping on his mom’s couch.

“Good. Can’t wait to finally show you around my home.” Antonio’s response is exactly what Kevin expects. Turning the TV on, Kevin puts his feet up; he was exactly where he wanted to be and was going exactly where he wanted to go in his life.


	2. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin flies to see Antonio. Wraps things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I get long winded, I honestly like describing things! I feel like I could keep writing about these two. I think I got things right in my spellings in this. Hope you guys like it.

The few days of work being done, Kevin has never been happier to get on a plane. He’d always wanted to go to Portugal, now was as good as a time as ever. However, the destination was a bonus to who was going to be on the other end waiting for him. He had checked a bag instead of the carry on that he originally had planned for the trip.

Saying goodbye to Jolyon as they headed back to different check in lines at the airport, Kevin tries to steady himself. He knew he had about two and a half hours to get himself prepared for the next three days. Thankfully, check in on the easy speedy side today. His bag wasn’t over weight, his passport fine, and his ticket perfect. “Enjoy your flight Mr. Magnussen.”

Now all he had was his jacket, phone and wallet to worry about. Walking to the lounge to sit and wait until boarding, Kevin pulls up his messages. Opening up Antonio’s he types out “At the airport, waiting to board, see you soon.” He attaches the smiling devil emoji before smiling. He had told Antonio the day before that he was landing right after 4, just in time to drop his bags, freshen up and go to dinner.

Kevin shuffles his feet, he was early to the airport and wished he had brought a book, or a computer or ipad, or something. Moving again, he shifts back against the large chair he’s on and looks at the TV across from him. The weather was supposed to be nice in Cascais, where Antonio lived outside of Lisbon. Kevin was hoping he wasn’t going to burn. Antonio wanted to go surfing one morning.

His phone buzzes; it’s a message from Antonio. “Can’t wait bro! I’ll be waiting!!” There’s a heart emoji at the end of the message, which warms Kevin. There had been a few hearts in their texts back and forth, but there had been no “I love you” between them. Whatever their relationship was, it was still very new. Hearing the announcement for his flight to start boarding, Kevin grabs his ticket and jacket before getting up. He had a drive for the year, he was getting support from his fans and the media, and now he was going to see someone he really cared about.

\----------------  
The flight was shorter than Kevin realized. That was probably due to the fact that he fell asleep for most of it. Which was probably a good thing, seeing as flying from Paris to Lisbon he gained an hour. He’d need it tonight, no matter what happened. Getting off the plane wasn’t as annoying as it usually was, thankfully. Turning his phone on, he sees he has a message from Antonio. “You won’t see this until you land, but I am so ready to spend some time with you. I’m waiting near the main baggage claim. See you when you claim.” There’s a kissing emoji on the end of it.

Kevin walks faster to the baggage claim area. Once he gets there he starts looking around, catching the screen to see that his stuff is coming out on the one labeled “2.” He sees Antonio’s small frame pacing near it. Even though both of them are the same height, Antonio is thinner, but Kevin is almost as thin now. Just as Antonio turns again, they see each other. Antonio’s face breaks out in a large grin. Kevin almost runs to the other man. Pulling each other close, Antonio whispers before pulling away “I’ve missed you so much.” Speaking louder, “One bag yeah? Let’s grab it and go! I’ve got plans for you.” Antonio smiles again.

Kevin is so happy. He wants to kiss Antonio right here, but knows that he’ll be able to do that tonight in the comfort of Antonio’s bed. They turn back towards to the turnstile; thankfully Kevin’s is one of the first ones to come through. Kevin grabs it so they don’t have to wait any longer.

“I’m parked right over in this lot.” Antonio leans in before speaking again. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you since the last weekend in London.” They’d had one long day and one long night in between their schedules. It was a nice continuation of that DTM testing weekend that Kevin had been invited to. They had been texting, snap chatting and face timing to help fill the voids in between the short time they had had together.

They cross the parking lot towards Antonio’s company car. Kevin was hoping he’d get to that point at some part in his career, but with Renault taking over, and he hadn’t reached that point at McLaren in one short season. Getting the back open, Kevin puts his suitcase in before getting into the passenger seat.

“No kisses yet, not until the house. But I’ll hold your hand some of the way.” Antonio laughs a little. Pulling out of the lot Antonio reaches over and puts his hand in Kevin’s. “I’m glad your hear. I can’t wait for you to meet my brothers and Glock, my dog.” Kevin had seen pictures of all of them. Looking out of the window, Kevin was amazed at how beautiful Portugal looked.

“Do they know about us?” Kevin was more curious than afraid. Antonio pulls his hand away and gets into a turning lane to go down another road before answering. “They know I care about you and that we’re very good friends, but I don’t think they would think it was bad if we were more than that. I did say I was involved with someone. Was that ok?”

Antonio puts his hand over on Kevin’s thigh. “That’s fine. I’m ok with that. I’m very happy with you.” Kevin smiles. He can see the ocean from his window. It looked different than the water he was used to seeing when he was at either of his parent’s houses.

Turning off the road into a driveway, Antonio speaks again, “We’re here.” Kevin sees a man and a large dog playing in the yard near the driveway. “Do you want to nap or shower or anything, before we go out?” Antonio asks as he puts the car into park and turns it off.

Before getting out, Kevin says “Just that kiss. I slept a little on the plane.” Opening the door, he gets out. It’s a little warmer than where he flew from, not to mention smells different. He assumes that the very large dog running towards him is Glock, he bends down, amazed at how tall the dog is. Not to mention how long that tail is. “Glock loves everyone, it’s almost a problem.” Antonio laughs before moving to get Kevin’s bag. The man walks over, “Hello, Kevin. I’m Duarte, I remember you, and I don’t know if you remember me.” He looks familiar to Kevin; he must have been one of the people in Antonio’s garage when they raced each other when they were younger.

Reaching out his hand, Kevin shakes the other man’s hand. “You do look familiar. This is a nice place.” Looking around, there’s a pool, a nice yard with trees and flowers. Kevin could see why Antonio loved calling it home. He had tried to describe it to Kevin and had sent pictures, but they didn’t do it justice. He was hoping that the city was going to be as pretty.

They walk towards the house, Glock trotting after them, after bumping Kevin in the hip with that large head. “We have reservations at 7:30, so if you want to lay down or shower, you have until 7 when we leave to do that.” Duarte smiles before going to a different part of the house. Glock followed him instead of Kevin and Antonio.

“My room is in here. We have almost 2 hours, so did you want that kiss?” Antonio leads Kevin in, putting the suitcase near the dark wood dresser. Kevin looks around before getting his shoes off. “Yes, yes I do.” Antonio walks over to close the door. “Come on the bed then. Duarte’s on the other side of the house, so we don’t have to be quiet if we decide to do anything else before dinner.” Kevin didn’t need another invitation to get on Antonio’s bed. Lying back on the bed, Kevin tries to get comfortable.

“You look so nice. I want to undress you, but that’s going to have to wait until after dinner. If you want that of course?” Antonio says this while getting on the bed next to Kevin. Instead of speaking, Kevin pulls Antonio close and leans into a kiss. Kevin’s glad he’s flat against the bed and that Antonio is on top. If he wasn’t he would probably have fallen over. Antonio presses down against him while deepening the kiss. Putting his hands on Antonio’s back, Kevin lets out a moan into Antonio’s mouth, which makes Antonio press down even harder. Antonio’s hands are all over Kevin. Pulling back, Antonio breaks from Kevin after a few more minutes of kissing and grinding.

Putting his head into Kevin’s neck, Antonio wraps himself into Kevin. They were on their sides facing each other now. “I love how you feel against me.” Antonio says this into Kevin’s chest as Kevin feels Antonio’s hand go under his shirt. “Let’s set an alarm for an hour from now and then shower before dinner. I want all of you for dessert.” Antonio pulls away to mess with his phone before scooting back towards Kevin.

“Your wish is my command.” Kevin laughs before kissing Antonio’s forehead. He was exactly where he wanted to be. His professional life was back on track. His personal life was going where he wanted. He was content.


End file.
